Romeo and Juliet in modern day living in Los Angeles, California, USA
by patson167
Summary: Story based in modern times, Romeo and Juliet are best friends living in LA, California, Juliet fears she will be alone forever.


**Plot**

A play based around a woman Juliet and her male personal assistant/ roommate, Romeo, she has everything planned for her perfect wedding, and she has the dress, the bridesmaids, the ring, the wedding car and invitations. Just one thing is missing. The man. She franticly begins to hunt for him by going speed dating, using online dating and she even places an ad in the paper, this lands her in many different and hilarious situations. Juliet is an influential businesswoman who works as an editor for Vouge. Money is no object and she wants her wedding day to be the best day of her life. Although Juliet is acting quiet childish and some would think irresponsible through planning her wedding before finding her man I don't want to show her like this I want the audience to like her. Juliet accepts the fact that she is never going to get married, but her friends pursue her to have her wedding day just like she had planned and organised with a little surprise in store.

**Characters (order of appearance)**

- Romeo

- Juliet

- Jennifer (Juliet's friend)

- Maria (Juliet's friend)

- Nicki (Juliet's friend)

- Employee

- Speed Dater 1

- Speed Dater 2

- William

**Flash Forward:** A women is showed in a wedding dress, the door of the church is opened and the sunlight blocks the view of what is going on in the church.

**Scene 1: Hollywood Apartment**

_On a blissful Sunday morning the skies are blue, the wind is fresh, the sun is shining bright: its 9am Romeo decides to sleep in while Juliet is up early enough to watch the sunrise. She is looking through wedding magazines._

**Romeo:** Good morning Juliet! What a lovely day it is today, what are you doing? _[Pauses, he notices what she is reading] _Are you looking through wedding magazines again? _[Romeo looks with a dim face]_

**Juliet:** Yes, in fact I'm planning my dream wedding. [Smiles]

**Romeo:** Your getting married? Since when did you have a fiancé? Let alone a boyfriend?

**Juliet:** Oh No Romeo, I of course have to find my prince first.

**Romeo:** Hold on! So let me get this straight! Your telling me, that you are planning your wedding day, without actually having the main resource, a groom. You do Realise that marriage consist of two individuals. _[Laughs]_ So many girls just think that marriage is all about being the chosen one. I would like to know what they mean by chosen, chosen for what?

**Juliet:** You see, there is one thing you men don't understand, being chosen is an incredible feeling, it signifies that from women of every shape, size and colour that she has been omitted as being worthy of someone's love, attention and future. She has been picked from the crowd. This would make any woman feel special, and I'm sure even you can agree.

**Romeo:** Let me tell you a little secret. _[Raises his voice] _It doesn't matter if you have such an amazing rack, such a nice buttox or even such a breathtaking smile, the most important aspect you must get from a man is the man's desire to respect and care about you. _[Lowers voice] _Please tell me Juliet you are not waiting for this perfect man to drop down to one knee in a candlelit restaurant, nervously holding out a diamond ring asking you for your hand in marriage.

**Juliet:** I'm not, but I know every girl dreams about it to happen like that. [Giggles]

**Romeo:** Well believe it or not but every female I think ought to know that, such a proposal only ever happens in a film. [Serious face]

**Juliet**_: Well Honestly Romeo I think you are wrong! [Serious face]_

_The conversation between Romeo and Juliet ceases. Romeo walks out on the balcony of the apartment while Juliet is now in an odd mood and is getting dressed for a day out with her friends._

**Scene 2: Shopping Spree**

_Juliet and her three best friends go shopping in the main shopping strip of Los Angeles 'Sunset Boulevard' for her dream dress, what her friends (bridesmaids) will wear and the rock she will be wearing on her finger. Juliet's friends notice she is not herself, due to the dispute she had with Romeo earlier this morning. Two of her friends are married, one engaged and Juliet feels a little left and worried that she might be forever alone not even having a boyfriend._

**Jennifer:** Juliet we are going to be your entourage for the day.

**Juliet:** Entourage?

**Maria:** That's right, today is going to be all about you, we are going to be that group of people that surround you and spoil you, you're that one important person… that's you!

_Juliet immediately breaks out in a slight smile, this in fact cheers up Juliet. _

_They all enter the bridal shop. _

**Juliet:** _[eyes open widely and Jaw just drops] OMG! _Look how beautiful these gowns are, I am not sure which one I adore the most, there is just so many delightful dresses to choose from.

**Employee:** Morning ladies, how are we on this fine lovely day?

**The Girls: ** We are good thankyou.

**Employee: **My name is Pierre, how may I be of your assistance today?

**Jennifer:** My friend here is looking for the most beautiful wedding dress you have.

**Employee:** Well Congratulations too you on the big day, as I may say, what a lucky man your fiancé is.

**Juliet:** I wouldn't say that. I don't have a boyfr…. _[F3 interrupts Juliet]_

**Nicki:** What she is trying to say is she wants to be prepared well in advance for her wedding day. I know prince charming is waiting for her just around the corner it won't be long.

**Employee:** Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets get you fitted and prepped into some delightfully comfortable wedding gowns.

_Juliet's friends are sipping on champagne when Juliet walks out of the changing room in a wedding gown._

**Maria:** _[chokes on her champagne, coughs] _WOW! _[Pause] _You look so beautiful, that is the one.

**Jennifer:** [_at the same time as Maria, drops her champagne glass_] OH MY! [_Looking in disbelief_] I have never seen a perfect match of bride and wedding gown.

Jennifer_ and _Maria_ look at each other smile and both sound out I think we have a match. _

**Juliet:** Everyone always says that your first choice is the wisest, so this one it is then.

_With a successful day of wedding shopping complete, Juliet and her friends later decided on bridesmaids' dresses and the wedding ring from the extravagant Tiffany & Co. _

**Scene 3: Speed Dating**

_Romeo is on the lounge watching television while Juliet is in the bathroom getting ready to go out. Romeo is wondering why she is taking so long. _

**Romeo:** _[yells for Juliet's attention] _what are you doing in there Juliet? That hairdryer is so loud it sounds like an aeroplane preparing to take off.

_Romeo hears footsteps coming closer to him. He turns around to see Juliet dressed in a cocktail dress, with her 'Christian Louboutin' red sole heels on. Romeo knows that Juliet only ever wears those on special occasions. _

**Romeo:** I know it takes time to look good, but Juliet you look absolutely stunning. _[Stares Juliet from head to toe, and then makes eye contact] _You should dress like that for pizza and movie night more often.

**Juliet:** I was thinking about what you said earlier Romeo and I thought trying speed dating as an option to find someone. That's how Maria found her husband, and look now they are both happily married. I'm not going to find someone if I don't go searching myself.

**Romeo:** I knew it was to good to be true. But as your roommate I'm behind you for whatever you think will find your perfect man. Have fun and stay safe, please.

**Juliet: **Don't wait up for me Romeo. I will be home late.

_Prior to tonight Juliet had put an advertisement in the paper to advertise her and details for the night about to take place. Juliet arrived, surprised by how many males were there. She thought that it was going to be the night she was going to find someone. _

**Speed Dater 1:** Hi Nice to meet you Juliet, before I introduce myself I need to ask you something._ I was blinded by your beauty, so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes._

**Juliet:** [giggles] you really just asked that? I don't buy the cheesy one- liners which every man so far has tried using. May I add to that of how pathetic that was next! _[Points finger to direct him away from her] _

_**Speed Dater 2**__: _[shakes Juliet's hand] Hi Juliet my name is Clark did you know that Dr. Phil says I'm afraid of commitment...Would you like to help prove him wrong? [Winks at Juliet]

**Juliet:** Um goodbye! [Juliet walks off].

_Juliet concludes the speed dates and thanks everyone for coming, at this point in time Juliet is very upset and is almost at breaking point due to the fact that she cannot find a decent guy, because guys are such jerks and she fears mostly, that sadly gentleman do not exist anymore._

_Juliet breaks down in tears, turns around and walks toward the door, as she takes her first step down the step , she loses her footing, almost crashing head first into the pavement only to be saved by a man seconds before impact. _

**William: **DW I got you, you will be ok

Juliet looks up with amaze, she takes one glance at the guy and all she sees is green eyes, blonde hair, smooth skin and one amazing smile.

**Juliet:** um, ahh, hmm, erhhh. [Studders because she is speechless] well thankyou for that.

**Guy: **you look very upset, is something the matter?

**Juliet: [**Still speechless just looks at the guy] it's a long story.

**Guy: **Well I tell you what; I would like to hear the long story over a cup of warm hot chocolate, how does that sound? Btw my name is William.

**Juliet:** [Juliet instantly smiles] sure why not William.

_Juliet and William walk two blocks and stop at a café to have some hot chocolate, William walks Juliet to her apartment, by this time he has offered some good advice about her situation. _

**Juliet: **Wow you are such a nice guy, why cant there be more men like you out there?

**Guy:** Oh Please! Stop that I'm sure there is plenty of fish in the sea for you.

**Juliet**: This might sound desperate, but you are such an amazing guy, I like your eyes, your hair, your skin, your smile and most of all your company. I have only just met you and I cannot get enough of you. I've searched for that one guy I want and you tick all the boxes. Would you like the pleasure of accompanying me on a date?

**Guy:** [smiles] that was so sweat, but unfortunately I'm actually engaged to be married in 2 months. My fiancé is out of town for the weekend and I was going for a late night stroll and stumbled across you, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I love my fiancé very much. And you looked really upset so I thought why not try to cheer you up.

[Juliet starts to cry]

**Guy:** Juliet listen; there are plenty of great men out there, just smile wait and hope for the best, I'm sure a guy is bound to come your way when you least expect it.

**Juliet:** I cannot stand this anymore! Just go get out of here!

_The guy nods ok and says goodnight and walks in the other direction._

_Juliet walks up the stairs opens the door to her apartment to find Romeo half asleep on the lounge waiting up for her. Juliet sits next to Romeo._

**Romeo:** How did it go Juliet? I wanted to stay awake so I could hear everything you had to say about how your night went.

**Juliet:** It went terribly, all the men were exactly the same. Started their introduction with a cheesy one liner to try and get my attention and saying things they know girls like to hear. Then out of nowhere I meet this amazing guy and it turns out he is engaged. Both you and I know that there is no guy out there for me. _[Juliet starts crying]_ I'm never going to find someone. I'm only every going to be the girl who is an editor at Vogue who lives with her personal assistant with no husband, no children or no family of my own.

_Romeo gives Juliet a box of tissues and gives her a hug._

**Romeo:** _[whispers in Juliet's ear] _you know I will always be by your side no matter the circumstance because I, I lo….

_Juliet was crying so loudly she didn't even notice that Romeo was speaking to her. Juliet was heavily intoxicated she had passed out on Romeo's shoulder. Romeo then carried Juliet to bed and kissed her forehead. Romeo knew that Juliet's friends and their partners went out for dinner altogether and would all still be awake. Romeo speedily got dressed and went to the restaurant they were all at. He had something he wanted to tell them. Not just that he wanted them to take Juliet out for lunch but to tell them a little secret of his. _

**Scene 4: Friends Lunch**

_It was a week later, Juliet's friends organised to meet Juliet for their regular catch up over coffee. Romeo trusts Juliet's friends just as much as he does Juliet. _

_**J**_**uliet**_**:**__ Why are you all so happy for? You are smiling a lot more than you usually do. I mean it's not a bad thing but you all look like you have something that you need to tell me. _

**Nicki:** We are not happier than usual, we just saw the waiter _[points inside the café, behind Juliet] _spill the coffee, that's all.

**Maria:** Stop trying to hide it girls, I knew I would be the one to tell her.

**Juliet:** Tell me what?

**Jennifer:** _[whispers to F2] _I don't think now is such a great time.

**Maria:** Nonsense now is the perfect time.

**Juliet:** Perfect time to tell me what?

**Maria:** You know that dream wedding you have always wanted to have, but just never been able to because, well, you have no man to walk to aisle to. We all thought what a good idea it would be to have the wedding you have been planning non- stop, for so long.

**Juliet:** Girls, please. You are not thinking realistically. I can't do that. Have a wedding without a groom?

**Jennifer:** Well yes, just because it is unheard of doesn't mean you can't be the first.

**Juliet:** Romeo told me it takes two to tango though.

**Jennifer:** You really care what Romeo thinks?

**Juliet:** Strangely enough, I actually do. He knows me better than I know myself.

**Maria:** That should not stop you from what you want. We know how much you wanted to get married, and how difficult it is to find someone so we have organised the date for your wedding. You have the wedding dress, you have the bridesmaids' dresses, the invitations and you have the ring. Sounds like a wedding ready to be celebrated to me.

**Juliet:** You have convinced. _[Pause] _What date will we be having my wedding on?

**Jennifer, Maria & Nicki:** Next Saturday.

**Maria:** We have organised the church and venue.

**Juliet:** _[cheerful] _I'm getting married.

_Juliet and her friends leave the café. Juliet strides in front of her friends pretending to hold a bouquet of flowers screaming repeatedly 'I'm getting married, I can hear the wedding bells'. _

**Scene 5- Wedding Bells**

_It was Juliet's wedding day. Her friends come screaming in her room telling Juliet to get ready. Juliet jumps out of bed, knowing today is the day she has wanted for most of her life. Juliet awoke to read Romeo's text message. _

**Juliet:** _[picks up her phone and reads message aloud] _Juliet, it breaks my heart to have to tell that unfortunately I want be able to make your wedding day, due to an urgent business meeting in Chicago. I just arrived this morning and won't be back until Tuesday. If I miss this meeting, it means I won't be qualified to be your personal assistant anymore. I hope you can understand. I hope your wedding today brings as much joy and happiness to your face and you do to mine.

_Juliet is all ready and dressed for her big day, the wedding chariot awaits her and she arrives at the church. _

**Juliet:** This church looks like a castle. It is like a fairy tale. If only there was a prince charming to make it the cherry on top.

_Juliet steps out of the chariot and walks upwards on the stone steps to the door that separates her and the entrance to the church. Her bridesmaids are behind her as the usher opens the door for her to enter. Juliet looks towards the alter and sees a shadow. Romeo's secret is revealed. The song 'Romeo and Juliet' is played and realises that it is Romeo who awaits her at the alter. Juliet does not just walk or stride to the alter but she lifts up the train of her wedding dress and runs towards him. _

**Romeo:** _[gets down on one knee] _Juliet, I have told you all those romantic proposals happen in films, I never once told you that you couldn't ever have your happy ending you always wanted. Juliet I see you seven days of the week. I work with you and then I get to come home and see you again, I get to spend basically every minute of everyday with you. How could I not be in love with you? I just never built the courage to ask you. But now I want you to have it like they do in the films. Juliet I am prepared to spend the rest of my life with you because to me you aren't just a girl, you're my world, I want you to be my wife, my woman and most importantly my future. Juliet will you happily take my hand in marriage?

**Juliet:** I do! _[Hugs Romeo tightly, bursts into tears and says to Romeo I love you]_


End file.
